Erótico
by xcopelandx
Summary: Antes de que su pequeño le reclamara algo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo acercó al suyo. Solo para lamer las cristalinas lágrimas del castaño.—Eso fue erótico, Misaki.


.

* * *

.

**Erótico**

.

**_¡Si me lo propongo, puedo hacerlo!_**

**_Oh, ¿Qué se supone que puedes hacer?_**

**_Al igual que tu… ¡Cosas eróticas!_**

.

Takahashi Misaki, 21 años de edad, estudiante de economía en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, se encontraba en una complicada situación esa tarde de verano.

— U-Usagi-san, ¡detente!—suplicó entrecortadamente entre suspiros.— E-El agua…Necesito terminar de…—las manos frías de Usagi-san se colaron entre sus pantalones, tocado **ese**lugar tan íntimo.—C-Cocinar… ¡Ah!

— Tu boca suplica que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo pide a gritos que te toque.—Usagi-san arrincono al ojiverde entre la barra de la cocina y su cuerpo, pegando su creciente erección en el pequeño trasero de Misaki.—**_Misaki, eres muy lindo._**

— ¿L-Lindo?, ¿Qué rayos dices?—sus quejas se vieron detenidas cuando Akihiko lo giró y tomó su boca con ferocidad. Hambriento.— Nghh.—Gimoteó a mitad del beso. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y a sufrir pequeños espasmos.

La tapa de la olla comenzó a levantarse con violencia, y el agua hirviendo se comenzaba a desbordar en forma de espuma. Misaki se separó bruscamente cuando un pequeño chorro cayó en su mano, quemándolo inmediatamente.

— ¡Rayos!—chilló agitando su mano buscando una especie de alivio. Akihiko rápidamente lo sostuvo por los hombros.

— Misaki, cálmate. Pon la mano bajo el grifo.—tomó la mano del ojiverde conduciéndola al chorro de agua, pero Misaki se resistió.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Será peor!

El escritor hizo odios sordos y colocó la mano de su amante bajo el frío chorro de agua. Misaki chilló y pataleó, pero no retiró su mano. Le agarro el gustito al rato.

Akihiko abrió unos gabinetes, y junto a las tazas para café, sacó un botiquín. Ese que Misaki compró hace un tiempo, para que el _conejito_pudiera curarse solo si se le ocurría volver a verter café en una taza corriente. Ah, lo que hace el amor.

Sacó un par de vendas y se quedó mirando el contenido del botiquín. No había ninguna pomada. Ciertamente, había escuchado algunas leyendas en su infancia.

Colocó una mano en su mentón, en gesto pensativo.—Dicen que se aplica algo de pasta de dientes para quemaduras… ¿O eran picaduras?

— Usagi-saaaan.—Lloriqueó Misaki con su brazo extendido.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Usagi-san, ¿Estás trabajando en otra novela?

El escritor había estado lo que restaba del día frente al ordenador, en la comodidad de su caro sofá. El dolor en la herida del ojiverde había pasado, por lo cual pudo terminar de hacer el té y sus deberes a tiempo. Dejándole la tarde libre.

Y aburrida.

Akihiko levantó la mirada, y miró fijamente a Misaki.—Así es. Aunque estoy algo corto de ideas. Me falta inspiración.—recorrió el cuerpo de Misaki con su mirada lascivamente.—Misaki, ¿quisieras ayudarme?

— Oh, bueno. Seguro. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

_Ah, torpe e ingenuo Misaki._

El gran Usami Akihiko se levantó galante, caminando lentamente hacia Misaki. Disfrutando la manera en la que se hacía más pequeñito ante su imponente figura. El de brillantes ojos verdes comprendió de qué tipo de **ayuda**se trataba.

— Usagi-san, mejor deberías terminar tu trabajo. No vaya a ser que luego me llame Aika… ¡Ngh! —nuevamente, fue callado por los feroces besos de Akihiko.

El escritor empujó el cuerpo de Misaki y este calló en el sofá. Rápidamente deslizó la corbata fuera de su cuello y se posicionó encima de él. Misaki como de costumbre comenzó a protestar y a quejarse de que dejaría su trabajo incompleto. Pero eso no detuvo a Akihiko. Tomó sus labios con deseo y pasión.

El sonido de besos húmedos se esparcía en la habitación. Luego algunos jadeos y finalmente los gemidos de Misaki se hicieron audibles en todo el departamento.

Apretando los dedos de sus pies, Misaki se dejaba llevar por un orgasmo.—U-Usagi-san...—Akihiko sonrió. Nada mejor que ver las reacciones que solo él podía provocar en **su **Misaki.

Llevó sus manos a su cinturón, dispuesto a desabrocharlo. Pero, como siempre, fueron interrumpidos por el estridente sonido de no uno, si no de 3 teléfonos.

El de Misaki.

El de Akihiko.

Y el teléfono de casa.

— Demonios…—Suspiró frustrado el escritor. Misaki no lo pensó dos veces y se escabulló fuera de los brazos de Usagi-san. Este se dirigió hacia el teléfono de casa, contestando con brusquedad.— ¿Diga?

**_…_****_¡Sensei! ¿Cómo va con el manuscrito?_**

Aikawa.

_¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan inoportuna?, _pensó irritado. Miró hacia la sala, pero el pequeño ya no estaba como supuso. Regresó su atención hacía Aikawa.

— Bien. Pero estas siento inoportuna. Estaba **ocupado**, **realmente ocupado **con Misaki, Aikawa.—explicó escuchando una puerta cerrarse en la planta de arriba.

**_..¡Oh! Con Misaki-kun… ¿Cómo esta él?..._**

— Aikawa…—advirtió.

**_…_****_Lo siento, Sensei. Solo quería avisarle que esta vez no se retrase con su manuscrito…_**

—Sí, sí. Adiós.—colgó sin esperar respuesta. Aikawa de verdad era inoportuna a veces. Subió las escaleras, dispuesto a terminar lo que se había iniciado en la sala.

Se dirigió al cuarto que ahora compartía con el menor. Lo cual le había costado bastante, pero el castaño terminó accediendo. Al parecer, ya se había acostumbrado a despertar al lado del escritor cada mañana tras ser llevado dormido por obra del mayor. Abrió la puerta, encontrando a su pequeño acurrucado en las sábanas abrazando a Suzuki-San.

— Misaki.—llamó sentándose a un lado del chico. Arqueó una ceja interesado cuando el castaño se giró con leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Misaki?...—se posicionó encima de él, ocasionando que inmediatamente se pusiera nervioso.—… ¿Estabas pensando en mí?...—susurró en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.—… **_¿Me extrañabas?_**

— ¡I-Idiota! ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

Usagi sonrió. Esa reacción era común.

Pero ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaba. Simplemente no lo vio venir.

Misaki posó sus temblorosas manos en los fuertes hombros de Akihiko y seguidamente se impulsó, tumbando a Usagi y quedando sobre él.

Colocó sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Usagi. Un jadeo tímido salió de sus labios. Usagi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Su Misaki había tomado la iniciativa?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño habló.—C-Como te dije una vez, ¡Sería yo el que te atacara algún día! Por eso…yo…—el escritor miró con ternura a su uke. Iba a decirle que no era necesario, que con solo eso había conseguido ponerle duro. Pero Misaki previó sus movimientos y nuevamente tomó la palabra:— También te dije que podía hacer cosas eróticas... ¡Y-Y llegó el momento!

Misaki _casi_temblaba del nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

Akihiko le brindó una sonrisa.—Adelante.—se deleitó con la expresión sonrojada de Misaki. Simplemente se relajó esperando lo que se suponía, iba a hacerle.

Misaki tragó duro. Se inclinó y comenzó repartiendo besos por el rostro del escritor hasta llegar a sus labios. Usagi tomó el control del beso, adentrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del menor. Podía sentir como Misaki luchaba por controlar el beso. Como su lengua se movía contra la suya reclamando poder.

Se separó con la respiración agitada y un delgado hilo de saliva uniéndolos. Se relamió los labios y continuó besando esta vez el blanco cuello del casero. Lamió tímidamente, escuchando un jadeo proveniente de Akihiko.

— Misaki…—susurró alzando su mano y acariciando el respingón trasero del chico, provocando un sobresalto en este y que sus erecciones se rozaran.

—Ahh…—gimió inconscientemente. Nuevamente prestó atención al cuello del mayor. El cual, a su vez, acariciaba el trasero del chico subiendo paulinamente hasta su espalda con sus dos manos.

Apretó sus muslos y nalgas, soltando un gemido involuntario cuando el chico comenzó a succionar su cuello.— ¿Misaki?—no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio, el castaño hizo lo mismo a un lado de la clavícula de Akihiko, lamiendo la terminar.

Se separó, quedando de cara con su amante.—Usagi-san…—susurró su nombre.

Akihiko sabía lo que venía. Sonrió observando a su pequeño. Había disfrutado lo poco que duró el momento, pero estaba feliz. Sabía que era demasiado para él.

Su expresión se transformó en una llorosa, y sin poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla hasta detenerse en su mentón. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Seguramente por la vergüenza.

—Hmpfff…—rio antes de darse cuenta. Inmediatamente la expresión llorosa de Misaki se transformó en una de que su pequeño le reclamara algo, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo acercó al suyo. Solo para lamer las cristalinas lágrimas del castaño.—Eso fue erótico, Misaki.

— U-Usagi-san…—abrazó el cuerpo del escritor aún encima de él. Los brazos del mayor lo rodearon causándole una sensación cálida. Agradable.

— Gracias.—le dio un beso corto. Misaki escondió su cara en el cuello de Usagi.

—Te…—Akihiko apretó al universitario entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Esperando.—Amo…—sonrió lleno de dicha.

—Yo te amo más, Misaki. Mucho más.

* * *

**N/F: **Bueno, más ridículo y cursi no me pudo quedar. Esto lo escribí rápido. Me disculpo si no es de su agrado pero no lograba sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Como siempre, pueden dejar sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, en un Review.

Por cierto, con el asunto de la pasta de dientes…Es verdad, lo había escuchado en una conversación de mi prima con una de sus amigas por teléfono cuando esta le daba consejos de cómo cuidar a su niño respecto a todas las experiencias que se le vendrían. Raspones, quemaduras, picaduras y eso. Aunque, de verdad, puede que este equivocada. Porque sinceramente no recuerdo si eran picaduras o quemaduras. Si alguien sabe, por favor corríjanme. Como sea, gracias por leer (:


End file.
